dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Player's Opinion
Everyone wants their opinion heard about all the recent game changes and new features released by Kabam. So here is the place were anyone can put what they want Kabam to see, polls about recent additions, and things they would like changed. If you have something to add to this page, make a header at the bottom, and put your thoughts below it. It helps if you have an account so you can sign your post with the "signature" button at the top. Only RULES are that there is no foul language, no trashing other's thoughts, and no whining... constructive criticism only. Any one that strays from these rules will be booted without hesitation. If we want Kabam to listen, it has to be suggestions that improve the game for everyone and not just you. As the picture shows, in 4 days we have had 1.5 million views on this Wiki and this is the average amounts. So if 1.5 million people participate in the polls and posts, maybe someone will listen to the players. Just don't expect something to change overnight, everything takes time to develop. I made the first few suggestions, so post your suggestions to the page and add to this! Free Rubies Weekly Everybody Cannot Pay For Rubies And A Lot Of Things Are Obtained Just By Rubies So I Think That Kabam Should Make A Weekly Program Like If U Login A Whole Week Without Any Misses So Kabam Should Give Like 5 Rubies Or 2 Rubies In Order To Help Everybody In The Game If Everything Is On Rubies And Nobody Could Buy It So They Will Start Leaving The Game Coz The Higher Power Players Are Going Much Higher And The Lower Ones Are Going Much Lower Kabam Shoud Make An Exception .!! DeathEater 03.40, March 08, 2012 Ruby Prices I know I'm not the only one that thinks Rubies are over-priced. And since a lot of things in DoA require Rubies (Completion Grants, Ancestral Seals, Speeds) I would buy a lot more Rubies if I could afford to. Dropping $400 at one time is a bit much, but $20 doesn't get you enough to do anything. You have to pay $50 to get a Chronos bag which is the only thing I actually use. Too much. What do you think? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wraith Dragon Fixes With the new change, the higher power players would have good to bring the lower players more below the chart, waaow thats good, no more wraith by such players. Or Mit they leave the game for ever by DOA's such decision. So, everyone knows the Wraith is not going away. Its here for good... so what are some suggestions for making it less of an annoyance and more of an interesting addition? Troop that only kills the Wraith? Increasing the requirements to make it only useable maybe 1x per wk unless you spend Rubies? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) We have seen lots of People use wraith like a wave attack on powerful player and also few alliance is mis using it making the game more annoying, what i am thinking is, they should allow wraith attack on any member twice or once a day only, this will solve many problems and will be fair enough. With the new changes, I don't think they're going to do anything except make non-ruby players decide that the Wraith Dragon is not worth it anymore. Maybe pay for the outpost, and then forget about it, maybe build things for the bonus powers. Raising the talismin requirement does nothing, I could have summoned the Dragon 16 times without even trying to farm the tokens. Raising the Blue Energy cost just makes it a little more time consuming, waiting for the restore of the energy. Raising the level just means that you have to use a CG to even use it once, and then it doesn't matter. 00:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't disagree entirely with the changes except for the fact that you can not summons it until you have it at level 10 which requires another CG. As I've said more than enough, CGs are too hard to get without rubies. I know they want to make as much money as possible, but if they keep implimenting features that only the paying factors can get... they will be making a lot less money before long. I don't want to play a game that my non-paying friends can't play will be the main reason. Instead of going about it this way, what I would have done is this... Scratch all of the changes they made, starting from the original requirements: *Raise the cost of Blue Energy to whatever the max is at all lvl 9 buildings. *Fix the Wraith dragons speed to make it WORTH the hassle (just an annoyance of mine). *Make it non-speedable and non-recallable. This way players have a chance to get their stuff in order to defend it and the attacker can't recall therefore they lose that blue energy all the same. *Give the Wraith a heal time, same as other dragons... maybe not "heal" but some time that it is required to sit out that will dissuede people from serial attacks. The main issue with them is that they are "undefeatable" when in fact they are defeatable, it just requires you to lose troops while the other person loses absolutely nothing. So to fix this issue, I recommend they make it to where if you defend the Wraith, for each 10% of life it loses the defender will get X amount of blue energy... up to like 100k. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Make seperate March from Muster Points from Outpost I think when we reinforce troops in outpost the march from our city musterpoint which consume that march should be seprated to that Oupost reinforced and shouldnt counted for city muster point, this will help alot who want to reinforce outpost and still attack to farm. Riaz Ahmed Improving Defense If your realm is like my realm it looks like a graveyard for inactive cities and people that you USED to know before they quit. The few people that do defend are afraid to due to 100 member alliances all using the Wraith 1 after another. So what are some suggestions that would make YOU defend more often? Higher revival rates? Less revival times? Wall defenses like LJs that are fixed on the wall that you can build? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: Gargoyle units: automatically wall defenders, even spies can't see if they're built or not or numbers. I agree there should be something to improve the wall give it a attack value maybe suggestion2: you already have troops just raise the defense powers on all .just double the defense power for each troop since right now attack power is triple or more than defense. Suggestions on the Inactive Cities How do you propose Kabam work on the inactive Cities issue? Merge realms? Open old realms with month long protection period + some beginner resource packages and that you can opt out BP when/if you want to? Give people a "Realm Warp Pass" that allows them to warp their City/OPs to 1 of 5-10 choices? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) i say do an activity check and get rid of the players that dont respond within like a month There are alot of people in my realm that want to move because there are a TON of inactive people and the realm is full so no one can join it. i REALLY want something like a realm hop because i dont think peolpe like having to restart getting everything again (outpost's and power) A realm jop or realm hop type thing would be great for the active players in full realms and kabam could sell them for say 50-100 rubys. They would be great for both kabam and the players in the full realm ya the 4th suggestion seems like it would benifit both kabam and players They'd have to put some limitations on a realm hop item though, where some players have 100million+ power on old servers, if a player that powerfull hopped to a brand new realm they would easily destroy any competition, you'd have a core of very powerfull players hopping through the new realms. Kabam also wouldn't do this as I am sure there are some people with too much money that shell out to build powerfull cities on multiple realms. Some sort of server merging seems like the best idea to me, atleast out of the current ideas. Upgrade Beginner Troops I personally would like to see some of the regular (non-OP) troops get some revamps making them more usable throughout the game. It makes the game less diverse when the only troops people can use are the OP troops because the stats on the regular troops are not useable past a certain point in the game. I was thinking of maybe individual "researches" for them similar to what they have on Edgeworld. You can upgrade your LBM or Minos to X level to make them better and more compatible with OP troops. LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Combining this idea with the one below, upgrade quests with CG rewards, so that newbies can't use and waste the CGs needlessly. Maybe even making a certain research 'unattainable' until a certain OP and/or dragon level, to make it thematic. Improve march speeds/Water OP (better water storage ideas), Improve Load limits/Earth OP, Improve damage/Fire OP, Improve range/Wind OP Improve the Quest Rewards Bottom line... they suck! They are decent during the first 2 weeks when you don't have enough resources for anything, but after that... not even worth the 2 clicks to accept. I would like to see more speeds, Completion Grants, Dark Warps, and Fortuna Medallions as rewards for some of the quests instead of resources. Really just completely take the resources out after the beginner quests and give 1 speed or 1 Medallion. There's not any quests that give Completion Grants (which are required for the later game troops) so at least 3-4 quests should reward these. Maybe the X title ones? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I think they should add in more Ancestral Seals too. MODERATOR (jk) 10:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Improve the Shop Items If I do buy Rubies, I want better options for things to buy. Throw out all the Curses, Resource Packs (take them out after the 1st month a realm is open), and Resource Nanos. What are some things they can add to replace these items? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Consider adding an item that completely negates the negative food production of an army. Perhaps tying it's length of function to the size of the army being supported. Supports X troops with a 10% negation for N hours style. More negation % costs more in Rubies. Similar in effect to the Divine Rations, but percentage and time-based, more items = more rubies spent. 06:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that some of the items in the Shop can be bought with gold, especially Curses and other 'useless' ones.MODERATOR (jk) 10:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Possibly two 'shops' one that uses Rubies and one that uses in-game gold? 06:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Better Contests Contests that give more than 10 people across the entire game prizes. Open contests that has maybe 1-3 winners per realm that players would like to participate in. Maybe contests like "Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle" have people post their battle reports that week to enter the contest and have them weekly to get people more active in battle other than just sitting and building. Or "Best Defense in a Battle" and have people post their defense reports. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Improve Fortuna I know Kabam hates to hear the "E" word... but Evony has much better daily prizes and therefore better customer satisfaction. One reason is that on Evony you have the chance to win their form of Rubies. Even if they were small amounts (10-30) it would be a MAJOR improvement upon winning resources packs. It would really be nice if the resources packs, curses, and divine lights were removed completely... but would be decent just to remove them from the Fortuna games. That is supposed to be a "YAY, you logged in everyday this week... here's your chance to win a free prize." but its not because you win stuff you don't want more often than not. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Get better prizes for Fortuna's Chance (no problem with Fortuna's Vault), remove curses, resource packs and divine lights. It would be better if Fortuna's Vault have some dragon armors and even Rubies.MODERATOR (jk) 10:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) How about taking away the resoure rewards like those Nanos after you reach a certain power they are useless anyway add more speed ups that are more than 5 mins and maybe even add new chests that will give you multi runes like 200 glacial with 200 resps at the same time . Improve Trade I think you should be able to sell items you dont use. Like say if you had a nano you could sell it for gold/rubies. I have an inventory of items ill never use so why cant you sell it on trade. Trade means you can trade ANYTHING. RIGHT? If it doesn,t the trade in doa should be called resource shop. XxTOBYxx 21:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Or at least marketplace, the only 'trade' is between resources and gold right now. At least make it so you can do resources for resources. 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, adding the ability to make offers/requests in the trade menu, as opposed to counting on someone in WC to be available at the right time to see, respond, and have the necessary resources needed to fill your request. 02:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) i dont have a reson to get gold very high because theres no reson to trade very often and what does get traded is like1 thousand food for 50 mill gold(which really gets annoying) i have TONS of items i dont use and want to get rid of, i always thought that the trade thing would accaully let me trade items with other players It would be nice if we could have it set out so that you say what you need, and what you want to in return, or have it open so people can offer whatever they have and the first person can decide which one to go for. Scrap the seller's fee. If not the above then at least a gold cap on resources (15 maybe?) so people wont keep asking for stupid amounts, for example: Food, 500K, 1K EACH, sold by akj. Nobody will pay that. There's also someone selling 3 batches of 5K of Food for 700G EACH. They obviously expect someone to buy it. Also I agree with the item trading. As we're getting so many items that we aren't going to use we should be able to return them for Gold/Rubies. Niernen 15:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Converting Gold into Rubies I think like for a gigantic amount of your gold in doa you should be able to buy rubies with them. In other games I play you can buy their kind of rubies with their kind of gold. This would get more competitive realms. If you werent a rubie buyer you would always lose to the rubie buyers. So if you werent a rubie buyer you could be head to head with the rubie buyers. XxTOBYxx 21:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I think for this to be possible it would have to be for much more gold, or at least changed monthly per realm. Because on established realms (few months old) 50mil gold is peanuts and can be found in seconds. 500mil for 25 rubes on the other hand would be a decent trade off because it would take more effort to get that amount. If its too easy for YOU to get, than it would be extra easy for the top ranked players to get and therefore use against you lol. A better idea I think would be to offer small scale speeds 1min-2.5hrs for a specific amount of gold as well as for rubies. Something like 25mil gets 1mins, 100mil gets 15mins, 250mil gets 1hrs, 500mil gets 2.5hrs, and 1 CG for 250mil... this would keep the people buying rubies (benefit Kabam), but also give players a chance to get speeds and CGs which they pretty much MUST HAVE in order to compete w/ the top ruby players. Gold is never in a shortage because there is no major uses for it, but as people cash it in, it will get more rare and the amounts of gold could be lowered. LurkersRus 19:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) CG Perhaps make a Completion Grant a (very low %) drop on high level (9 & 10) camps. Keep them very hard to get, but even aquireable by non-paying players and without the grace of Fortuna. 22:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC agreed, but make it hard to get because i always enjoy a good challenge, but not so hard you can attack somewheres for a few months and never get one make it a 20% drop rate in wilds not in camps as camps are what we use for some res. I agree that the CG should be a drop from wilds but for like 1-5 wilds make it like 5 percent and for 5-7 wilds make it 10 percent and for 7-10 make it 15 percent. This would keep it fair to the new players and to the old, it would also add a reason to farm wilds becuase as of now there only used for eggs and dragon armour and the occasional special item to make troops with.Or perhaps for another option make it a random drop from wilds like all the armour but do not make it so its only obtainable thru dragon attack. Themasterofw 16:40, April 12, 2012 Random Thoughts I read the forums and stuff a lot and I get a lot of random ideas about how this game should be... here's the list that will be updated when I think about it. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Modify game so that players do not lose power when they lose troops. Being top person in the realm being dropped to 1k power is like a kick in the face for people that actually pay to get that massive power. And having that top person gives people something to compete with so they continuously try to top that person. *Make fields useful by fixing the population situation that makes them unusable: "Recruit" captured anthropus to work on your fields freeing up some of that population living in your houses. If someone attacks you, you loses X percentage of your "recruited" anthropus. Giving people a reason to build fields and attack each other all in one go. Recruits could be like talisman... 1 per 500 killed. As you get bigger it won't matter as much, but it gives the game 1 more appealing aspect. *Quests: These should ALL be changed to fit player needs. Clearly they have not been adjusted since Day 1 or else there is no excuse for how terrible they are. Things I suggested above such as rewarding CGs instead of all the junk resources for example. As well as: **Quests and rewards should be fitting to the person's game level. For example, level 1 would be helped most by resources. But level 20 (5mil) would be better rewarded with 5k OP troop items (respirators, ect...) or CGs. **Quests should not be presented until you reach the particular level that it applies to. This would give people things to work towards as they are playing in between attacks... down time. **They should also be achievable,, some of the quests are not and this is discouraging. **There should be quests for training 100 of X troop, 1000 X troop, 10000 and so forth and the rewards fitting to the achievement. So the rewards for 100 troops would NOT be the same as for 100k troops. *Titles are also outdated. There are too many of them and they are not well spaced. For example 1 person should not be able to go up 10 titles in 1 week and then not get another for 2 months. This is discouraging. Instead, 1 for beginner, next at 100k, 500k, 1mil, 5mil, and so forth... IDK the increments but there should only be 10 tops otherwise no one actually uses the Titles. I honestly don't remember any of them or the power requirements. *Battle mechanics should be adjusted so that either defenders have initiative or the wall is accounted for in the very 1st round. Not just adding to the defense, but also slowing the attackers troops down or spreading them out. IDK, something needs to make the wall useful. *The level of Sentinel information should be something like level 1 shows troops that will hit within 5 mins, level 2 shows 10 mins, 3 shows 15... up to level 10 shows everything from the start. This adds some tactic to the game. People can get sneaky and plan group attacks. *Outpost should be able to send attacks, opening up new battle tactics and new sources to farm from. *Buildings should be able to be disintegrated also by using the player's own troops rather than using Mass Nullifiers alone. *More to come... Levitation should add to the number of buildings you can qeue, not just reducing time. Would be useful/helpful to have a tab or something (additional tab to the 'Empire' ones at the bottom of the playscreen) which listed the current constructions and building levels within a town/outpost, since some of the buildings block the numbers and you could have a level 8 training camp hidden where you can't tell it's level. 05:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *#Training Camp 9: 10 *#Training Camp 8: 1 Spying doesn't seem to be working right either, if the entire regiment is killed, who goes back with the report? spying should only work to reveal any information if the operation is successful. 21:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) New dragon by PannekoekBorsboom/Vuurhart in vijverberg 04/04/2012 20:49; Are you making a new dragon already? I know you guys have a lot of fantasy, but id like to tell you my idea. I thought to make an alien dragon in a strange collor with blades on its head en with more eyes then usual dragons but with wings and claws so you can still see its a dragon. And i also thought it should be hard to get, i mean like some wilderness change in to a UFO landingspot for a day or something and then you have to send a lot of elite troops and a dragon to hope and find the aliendragonegg. I mean a dragon thats a challenge and that has a special power like its adapteble to any troop or something. I hope you like the idea or that you come up with an other great dragon! I <3 DoA Speed Power-up There are items to increase attack and defense. Why not one to increase marching speed? A 12- or 24-hour boost. Category:Browse